U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,895 discloses a track carrier of this type with a track plate with guide elements for the vehicle located on the outer ends of an upper chord. Two connecting elements extend essentially at right angles from this track plate and are connected to each other in a semi-circular manner at the end away from the track plate. At either end of the track carrier bearing, brackets are provided on which the carrier is supported. The bearing brackets are integrated into the track carriers made of concrete. It is a disadvantage in that case that special track carriers with bearing brackets adapted to the curve inclination must be produced as a function of the track course, i.e. in particular in curves. For this reason, a great number of individual carriers is required, their production being very time consuming and cost intensive.